


Hope

by WritingToKeepMySanity



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, I'm new to the fandom, One-Shot, Sortof, please don't spoil, wrote this when I should have been doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett isn't ready to believe.</p><p>So she allows herself to hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new fan to "Castle" and my writer's voice wouldn't shut up, so... This happened. It's set after "Eye of the Beholder" in season 4, so before Caskett is even a real thing. Almost everything in italics is actual dialogue from the episode (there's one thought from Beckett in there somewhere.)

_“He’s supposed to be—”_

_“Be what?”_

_In love with me_ , Kate had wanted to answer.

She lay in the bathtub, a glass of her stiffest drink next to her, mulling over the day. She admitted to herself and her shrink that she remembered the day she got shot. The gunshot, the thud of her body hitting the ground, Castle holding her, begging her to stay with him and that he… But did he?

She kept coming back to after they closed the case. She had basically given Castle and Serena her (blessing? permission?) to go out, but when she came back, Castle was still there. Alone.

_“You didn’t go out?”_

_“…No.”_

_“Why not?”_

He’d fed her some story about not being able to afford it, because of the museum’s bill.

_“I could put Alexis through college on this.”_

_“Yeah, and med school.”_

_“… Thank God I’m rich.”_

That’s what kept coming back to her. Castle _was_ rich. He could’ve paid the bill, taken Serena out, bought a beach house and wouldn’t have broken a sweat.

She wasn’t ready to let herself believe that Castle had turned down Serena because he really did love her. She just couldn’t let herself think that she’d be able to love again just like that.

So Kate Beckett let herself hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Peace, love, and sanity!


End file.
